Gelman Burns Tygo's House Down, Fights Tygo and Gets Grounded
At the village, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to burn down Tygo's house! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow a matchbox. Gelman sneaked into the garage, and then he picked up a matchbox and made off with it. Then he went off to Tygo's house. Then he arrived at Tygo's house. Gelman: Time to burn down Tygo's house! Gelman opened a matchbox and he took out one of the matches and he struck it. Gelman walked over to Tygo's house, and he unlocked Tygo's door. Then he dropped a matchstick to the floor, and shut the door quickly. Then the matchstick started to set fire in Tygo's house. Tygo's pets ran out to safety, as the house was burning. Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yay! I set the house on fire! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Tygo walked in, and he was horrified. Tygo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! My house is on fire! Tygo turned angry. Tygo: Whoever set fire to my house will be in trouble! Then the house burned to a ground. Tygo: Oh no! My house! It's burnt down! It's ruined! Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay! I burnt Tygo's house! Fluttershy106 had heard what Gelman did, and he got mad. Tygo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Gelman, how dare you burn down my house?! I just heard that you did that! Now I'm homeless because of you! Gelman: Haha! You got nowhere else to live, loser! Tygo: You crossed the line this time, Gelman! I have to find a new home because of you! That's it, I'm going to attack you! Gelman: What?! Do you dare try to attack me?! Tygo, you betrayed me and my friends! You messed with us! That's it, now I'm going to mess with you! If you want to fight, get ready to war! Get ready to fight, you cowardly n*****! Tygo: Hey, don't call me the n-word, you son of a gun! Very well, get ready to fight! Gelman: Bring it on, w*****! Enraged, Tygo charged towards Gelman, yelling with fury. Tygo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gelman and Tygo began to fight each other. Tygo: Don't you dare call me the w-word, you big fat redheaded buffoon! Tygo pushed Gelman to the ground, and Gelman picked up a stone and threw it at Tygo. But Tygo dodged. Tygo: Nice try, fat stuff! Gelman: Don't call me fat stuff, you goddamn son of a b****! Gelman punched Tygo in his face. Tygo: Ow! Why, you! Tygo leaped on Gelman and pinned him to the ground. Gelman pushed Tygo backwards over to the hedge. Tygo picked himself up. Tygo: I'll teach you to burn my house, you stupid fat guy! Gelman and Tygo charged towards each other, and Tygo pushed Gelman. Then Gelman pushed Tygo back. Gelman: I'll get you, Tygo! Gelman started chasing after Tygo. Gelman: Come back here, you coward! Tygo: You'll never catch me, Gelman! Then Gelman and Tygo ran past TJ and the Gang, who were horrified. TJ: Oh no! What's going on?! Vince: Gelman's chasing after Tygo! Spinelli: Why I ought to cream that guy for trying to harm Tygo! Gretchen: Quite right, Spinelli! He needs to be taught a lesson! Mikey: Yeah, Gelman needs to leave Tygo alone! Gus: Gelman's getting worse, and he's trying to hurt Tygo! I better tell my dad about this! TJ: Quite right, Gus! Gelman continued pursuing Tygo. Gelman: Get back here, worm! Tygo stopped at the supermarket and turned around and pushed Gelman over. Gelman: Why, you! Gelman leaped on Tygo, and Tygo started slapping Gelman. Gelman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Tygo: You don't mess with me, Gelman! I'm stronger than you! Tygo shoved Gelman out of the way, and Gelman bumped into the lamppost. Gelman: Ow! That's it, no more Mr Nice Guy! Gelman charged towards Tygo and kicked him over to the lamppost, and Tygo hurt his head. Tygo: Ow! My head! I'll punch you! Tygo leaped up to Gelman and punched him. Gelman: Ow! I'll get you for this! Gelman was about to punch Tygo. Tygo bit Gelman's fist. Gelman: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My hand! Ow! (turning angry) Why, you! Gelman pushed Tygo over and they rolled along the pavement, and Gelman kicked Tygo's tummy. Tygo: Aaaaah! Gelman: I'll call the insane hospital to collect you! Tygo: Don't you dare! Gelman rushed over to the telephone booth and he grabbed a phone, and Tygo snatched it. Tygo: I'll teach you how to use a phone, you fat geek! Tygo started hitting Gelman with a phone. Gelman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Tygo put the phone back in the booth. Tygo: I'LL END YOU! Tygo kicked Gelman over to the other side, and he charged towards Gelman. Gelman: Come and get me, you n*****! Tygo: So be it! Tygo started to chase after Gelman, and chased him down the road. Then Gelman ran past Kelso's, and then Aaron Kelso came out of his store. He had seen Tygo chasing after Gelman. Mr Kelso: Oh my goodness! Looks like Tygo's chasing after Gelman! I think there's something wrong with Tygo. Tygo: Come back here, you coward! Gelman: Who are you calling a coward, you coward! Then Gelman approached the building. Gelman: It's a building! I must take refuge from that idiot! Before Gelman could approach the door, Tygo grabbed onto Gelman's leg and pulled him down. Gelman: Hey! Gelman punched Tygo's face. Tygo: Ow! Why, you! Tygo strangled Gelman, and then Gelman and Tygo started punching each other. Gelman: You're one of my new victims now! You're like my other victims Gus Griswald and George Stemple! But Stemple moved away, and now Gus replaced him! You're as stupid as Stemple! Tygo: Hey! I'm not stupid! You are! Tygo punched Gelman. Gelman: Oh yeah! Eat this! Gelman punched Tygo back. Tygo: You don't mess with me, Gelman! Gelman and Tygo started kicking each other, and Tygo pushed Gelman over. Gelman kicked Tygo into the bushes. Gelman: Take that, f***face! Tygo emerged from the bushes, growling. Tygo: That's... so... IT!!! Tygo charged and pushed Gelman over, and Gelman and Tygo were punching each other, and then Tygo picked up Gelman and threw him into the bushes. Tygo: Ha! Take that, fat stuff! Gelman emerged from the bushes, growling. Gelman: THAT'S... SO... FREAKING... IT!!! I'LL GET YOU, TYGO! Gelman began to chase after Tygo to the building. Then TJ and the Gang along with Lieutenant Griswald saw Gelman chasing Tygo. They had arrived to see Gelman and Tygo. Gus: There they are, dad! That's Gelman and Tygo! They're fighting each other! Lieutenant Griswald: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Gus! This is war! Gelman needs a good talking to! Gelman chased Tygo inside the building. Gelman: Come back here, you dork! Tygo rushed towards the elevator, and then he pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Then Tygo stepped inside the elevator, as Gelman tried to get inside the elevator. But the doors were closing. Tygo: So long, sucker! The doors had closed. Gelman: Get back here, worm! So Gelman began to run up the stairs to catch up with Tygo. Gelman: You can't escape me, Tygo! Gelman ran up the stairs as fast as he could, and then he reached the last floor and confronted Tygo. Gelman: Ha! I got you now, Tygo! Tygo: What?! You again?! How did you catch up with me?! Gelman: I've managed to catch you! I will beat the living tar out of you for this! Tygo: No, you won't! Tygo fled, and Gelman continued chasing Tygo and then Tygo ran upstairs. Then Tygo rushed out of the door and entered the rooftop and Gelman pursued him. Tygo charged towards Gelman and charged him over to the door. Gelman: Aaaah! That hurt! Why, you! Gelman charged towards Tygo and charged him back towards the rooftop wall. Gelman and Tygo charged towards each other and beat each other up. Gelman: Take that, you dork! Tygo: Take that, you stupid fat guy! Gelman and Tygo started pinning each other to the floor, and Tygo pinned him. Tygo: I will destroy you like you destroyed my house! Gelman: Bring it on, dork! Gelman kicked Tygo over to the wall, and Tygo grabbed onto Gelman and started grabbing Gelman's arm. Gelman: Let go, you stupid idiot! Gelman punched Tygo and scratched his face. Tygo punched Gelman back and scratched Gelman's face back. Gelman: Ow! Watch it, you! Tygo: Give it up, Gelman! You'll never win! Gelman bit Tygo's arm. Tygo: Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! You bit my arm! Tygo punched Gelman over to the wall and Tygo leaped on him and punched him continuously. Gelman kicked Tygo over. Gelman and Tygo glared to each other. Gelman and Tygo: Stop fooling around and give it up right now! Gelman: Your time is up, Tygo! You have betrayed me and your friends! You're meddling days are over! Tygo: Not if I can help it, Gelman! Say your prayers! Tygo pushed Gelman over. Gelman: Aaaaaaaah! Why, you dork! Tygo walked past Gelman. Tygo: Hahahaha! You lose! Gelman: You think so?! NO! I WON'T LOSE! Gelman picked himself up, and pushed Tygo over to the wall. Tygo picked himself up. Tygo: You cheated, Gelman! Now you're going to pay! Gelman approached Tygo. Gelman: I'm going to push you off the rooftop! Say goodbye, Tygo! Gelman pushed Tygo off the rooftop, and Tygo fell screaming to the ground below. Tygo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BUMP! Tygo hit the ground below, and up on the rooftop, Gelman laughed. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yay, I beat Tygo! Yay! I won! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Tygo won't be bothering me and my friends ever again! He's dead for good! Suddenly, Lieutenant Griswald came, much to Gelman's horror, and he was furious. Lieutenant Griswald: Gelman, how dare you burn down Tygo's house and fight Tygo?! Gus and his friends told me that you're skirmishing with Tygo! Also, Butch told Gus and his friends that you burnt down Tygo's house! Butch saw you doing that! And what's worse, you pushed Tygo off the rooftop! You're in big trouble! Now look, Tygo's badly injured, and he's bleeding! Now he has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Lieutenant Griswald sent Gelman home in disgrace. Back home, Gelman was sitting on a couch, crying, and Gelman's parents were dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Lieutenant Griswald: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr and Mrs Gelman! Gelman just burnt down Tygo's house, got into a fight with Tygo, and then pushed him off the rooftop. And now he's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Gelman's parents were furious. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you burn down Tygo's house, fight Tygo and push him off the rooftop?! Poor Tygo's badly wounded, because of you! Gelman's mum: Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! Gelman's dad: You're lucky that he's still alive, Gelman! Gelman's mum: As for your punishment, you will watch shows you hate like Elmo's World, Bear in the Big Blue House, Teletubbies, Barney and Friends, Blue's Clues and Sesame Street! Gelman's dad: Normally we would say go to your room. But instead, start watching shows you hate now! Gelman did as he was told. CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Steven as Tygo Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Dallas as Aaron Kelso Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff